A talk, man to man
by oliviaotakusama101
Summary: Gokudera and Lambo have a talk man to man. As Lambo grew, his love for I-pin grew ever more, too bad the same can't be said for Gokudera, as his feelings for Haru have never changed. TYL


**writers notes; **this was on my mind~ not so much humour as there is romance- unless u squint .

NOTE; set ten years in the future also hints of lamboxpin

**i do not own khr, if i did, my house would be full of pocky**

**A talk, man to man**

Atop a large mafia mansion located in Italy, there sat a young, dark haired man- known as Lambo. He watched the full moon while lying in wait for someone in particluar.

_-flashback-_

_In the Sawada house, a 5 year old Lambo crouched crying in the corner._

_It just so happens, that the vongola storm guardian noticed said ahoushi sobbing like there was no tomorrow._

_Even if Gokudera hated kids, it didn't mean he was completely heartless. So he walked towards Lambo and asked in an annoyed voice-_

_"What are you crying about ahoushi?" he asked peaking over the boy's shoulder._

_Trying to speak through his tears-_

_"I-I-pin is angry at L-Lambo..." he blew his nose on his jump suit._

_"Why, what'd ya do now?" Gokudera acted as if he ready knew it was gonna be something stupid, like putting gum in someone's hair._

_"L-Lambo p-put gum in I-pin's h-hair!" if possible, Lambo's sobs became louder._

_Why am I not surprized..._

_"L-Lambo only w-wanted to tell I-pin that h-he l-liked her!" _

_-wait... what?_

_With a frown, Gokudera said-_

_"Lambo, you're too young to have those types of feelings." now crouching down to Lambo's height._

_"Huh? But what about Bakadera?" he stopped sobbing._

_With a deeper frown-_

_"What about me?"_

_"You're young too, but don't you also like Haru-nee?"_

_Even if he was just a child- Even if he was too young to understand- Lambo knew._

_He was not dumb, nor blind for that matter. He saw the way Gokudera looked at her when he thought no one else was looking. He saw the jealousy flare up in his eyes when Haru would fawn over Tsuna. And he saw that small smile he held, everytime they argued. Even a child could see it. _

_The sudden statement made Gokudera go slightly pink at the cheeks._

_"Wha-"_

_"HAHA! HYPOCRITE! You do like Haru-nee! Lambo was right!" Lambo was now jumping up and down, forgetting about his tears._

_"Goku and Haru~ Sitting in a tree~ K-I-S-S-I-N-ummmmm..." he suddenly forgot how to spell._

_With his sliver bangs now shadowing his eyes, Gokudera stood up and said in a stern voice-_

_"Lambo, you shouldn't be talking about things you don't understand..." _

_This change in atmosphere made Lambo silent. As the Italian was just about to exit the room, he said-_

_"We'll talk about this again when you're older-" he looked over his shoulder._

_"-ok?" He spoke with the voice of an older brother._

_Smiling, Lambo ferociously nodded his head in argeement._

_"OK!"_

_-a few years later-_

_Lambo had grown into quite an honorable young man. Having matured, he got rid of this childish cow suit and his sense of family became even stronger. He grew taller and more musclier. But- as he grew- his feelings for I-pin grew ever more. What was back then-a childish crush- had now developed into love._

_Too bad the same thing couldn't be said for Gokudera... Beside the his taller height, not much as changed. He still smoked, he was still loyal to Juudaime, his attitude was still the same... And his feelings for Haru- what was love back then- was still love now, thats how he always felt. Nothing has changed..._

_There was a party being held at the large mansion, it was for the occasion of Tsuna's birthday, finally turned 25..._

_"Happy birthday Tsuna!"_

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUUDAIME!"_

_At the party, people danced. There was both fast and slow dancing, but before Lambo could ask I-pin for a dance, Fong had beat him to it._

_Feeling dissapointed, Lambo felt a light sting in his chest. He looked around the room and spotted Gokudera glaring at Haru dancing with the tenth._

_He felt it was time, so he made his way to the storm guardian through the crowd and slipped a note in the front pocket, then left._

_Gokudera, finally noticing it, opened said note._

_'Can we talk on the roof after the party? It's about time we did.'_

_He understood._

_-atop the roof-_

_While watching the moon, Lambo could hear faint footsteps headed towards him- that and the smell of smoke._

_"So... little Lambo has finally grown up into a man, huh?" announced the italian while he twiddled his cigarette in his fingers._

_Lambo greeted him with a smile._

_"Yeah..."_

_"So, whats going on?" now sitting by Lambo's side as he too, watched the moon._

_He was met with a pause until-_

_"Gokudera... what should I do?" his eyes, empty._

_"Hmm?"_

_"About I-pin... how do I control the jealously in me, when I see her with Fong?" his eyes, hopeless._

_"..."_

_"How do I tell her that I love her?" his eyes, sorrowful_.

_Gokudera had no words to say, as Lambo had already took the words right out of his mouth... He used this time, to reflect on his feelings for Haru, how the two men were alike. Both loving a girl... who had no clue..._

_"Lambo..." Gokudera finally said._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Do you really love her?" puffs of smoke escaped his mouth._

_"I do..."_

_"THEN FIGHT FOR HER!" he announced with an angry face. This caused Lambo to be silent._

_"Not only that! You must live for her!" Gokudera now stood up._

_"Let her know how you feel! Kick Fong's ass and dance with her! Tell her she looks beautiful everyday! And let her know that she has the most prettiest short brown hair ever!" he was almost out of breath..._

_Widening his eyes, Lambo commented with a frown-_

_"I-pin has long black hair... its not short or brown..."_

_Suddenly realising his mistake Gokudera tried to hide his ever growing blush. His mind still set on Haru._

_"Y-Yeah! That's what I meant!" failing to frown._

_At this Lambo smiled._

_"W-What I'm saying is... don't let anyone else have her but you!"_

_"...Hypocrite..." Lambo smiled at the moon._

_"Wha-?"_

_"You say that, when Haru-nee is dancing with Tsuna as we speak...you hypocrite..."_

_They stayed silent for along time until-_

_"You do love Haru-nee... don't you... Gokudera..." it was more of a statement than a question._

_"About I-pin... how do I let her know how I feel?" Lambo made fists._

_"Tell her, just be a man, and tell her." Gokudera was just about to walk away, until-_

_"Gokudera..." whispered Lambo._

_"What?" he stopped._

_"All the things you said tonight... I think you should make a move on Haru-nee ... before she becomes Tsuna's..."_

_"...Hypocrite..." and Gokudera smiled, and walked off._

* * *

_When Gokudera arrived back at the party, he could still see his Haru, dancing with Juudaime._

_Reflecting on his words of wisdom, he walked towards the pair with determination written all over his face._

_'You must fight for her'_

_"May I have this dance?" he bowed down slightly with an extended hand. Tsuna, surprized at his boldness, saw the fire in Gokudera's eyes and stepped back slowly, allowing the latter to dance with his former partner._

_Haru's eyes widened at the sudden act, but she never the less took his hand to dance._

_'You must live for her'_

_At first, Haru was alittle unsure of how to dance with the Italian, her steps were small, and she blushed whenever she would accidentally step on Gokudera's shoe. But he improvised, for her. He put his hand firmly on her back to support her, and he too took smaller dance steps. However, he no made move to stop seeing her blushing face. It was just too cute. How cruel..._

_'Tell her she looks beautiful everyday'_

_He examined her body more closely, her black dress fitted nicely to capture her smooth curves, her white skin- both soft and smooth to touch, her small hand, fitting nicely in his. And her face... there was no make up, no falseness in her beauty. He liked her this way. Her natural beauty._

_"You look beautiful Haru..." he whispered in her ear._

_This shocked her. _

_"You don't mean that..." she whispered back in his ear, her chin resting on his broad shoulder._

_"I do... but... i think your best features... are..." He looked into her eyes with his bright green ones._

_"Your dark chocolate eyes-" he cupped her face, and rubbed his thumb over her blushing cheek._

_"-your smooth white skin-" moving his hand... and twiddling the tips of her hair in his fingers..._

_'And tell her she has the most beautiful short brown hair... ever..."_

_"And you have the most beautiful short brown hair ever..." he smiled as he leaned his forehead against hers._

_"Gokudera... what are you doing?" it felt as if they were the only two souls there. Forgetting the others in the room, they stood still, in a warm embrace, smelling nothing but eachothers sweet scent..._

_"What I should have done many years ago..." and Gokudera closed the gap between them._

_-end of flashback-_

"Lambo?" I-pin asked.

Lambo turned to her with a smile.

"I got your text to come on the roof. Why arn't you at the party?" she walked towards him, wearing her usual asian attire, but much more formal. Her dress sparkled in the moon light. Lambo stood up, holding something behind his back.

"What's wrong?" asked I-pin. The cute, youthful woman he loved. He smiled with both of them under the moon light.

He gave her the rose he hid behind his back, looking at it, she blushed in response.

Taking it, she looked at Lambo's face, and suddenly realised, what the rose symbolised.

With no words, the long childhood friends, held eachothers hands, with the rose tucked inbetween.

Under the loving moon light.

Maybe... the two men should have had this talk many years ago...

**the end**

_i love you..._

* * *

**writers notes; **o.o i can not begin to describe how cheezy this is... .

original story yet again... born from me having no life...

i actually like i-pin x fong... but i think i may have converted myself to i-pin x lambo 0.o (how did i do that?)

did it bore u? IM SRRY~!

longer than i wanted it to be...

WAAAAAHHHHH WHY SO FLUFFY 4?

the story was orginally meant to be called "hypocrite" but i changed it... =P

srry if u see mistakes~ (if there are any XD)

i have another oneshot story in mind i want to write, but before that... i'll take my leave !

Gokudera x Haru 4 eva!

Oliviaotakusama101 luvs u 4 eva


End file.
